


a short list of things that cannot be understood

by youremyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Hogwarts Era, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're so clever, they're just wickedly clever, those girls in Ravenclaw. Everyone says so. But Cho thinks - at the same time she thinks <i>merlin, her hands</i> and <i>Luna smells like raspberries</i> - that she is not very clever at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a short list of things that cannot be understood

They're so clever, they're just wickedly clever, those girls in Ravenclaw. Everyone says so. But Cho thinks - at the same time she thinks _merlin, her hands_ and _Luna smells like raspberries_ \- that she is not very clever at all.

If she were then she would not be pressed against the thin corner just outside of the Room of Requirement - because they didn't make it in, because walking back and forth and _thinking_ had seemed like a lot of work and the corner had looked comfortable from where they'd run, fingers intwined, giggles muffled behind their scarves. Cho's scarf is on the ground now and Luna Lovegood's hand is up her skirt and that seems like a very ridiculous place for Luna Lovegood's hand to be, but it is, and it feels better than things that happen in corners with scarves on the ground ought to feel.

If they hadn't done this before Cho would think Luna had lost a crumple-horned snorkack up there or something of the like, so eager are her hands. But they have done this before, in other corners and on other days, days where it's sunny and bright and they can trip through the pumpkin fields out of sight of anyone's eyes.

Today it's raining and today Cho's hair sticks to her forehead and Luna's pale knees are damp when they knock against her's and it's sort of uncomfortable, like jumping into a lake with all of your clothes on, but it's also sort of wonderful and Cho's hips can't stop moving even when she wants them to and her eyes keep falling shut and and her mouth is making sounds that she doesn't mean her mouth to make and -

And Luna is very pretty, somehow. Luna is strange and Cho doesn't understand her, not really, but she likes her in the quiet way that one likes the things they don't know what to say to.

"Luna," she says, because that seems as good a thing to say as any, breathing the words into the pale hair that tickles her face.

"Yes?" Luna says, hand still under Cho's skirt and there isn't much more to say after that so Cho just bites her lip and presses her face against the sharp, wet line of Luna's collarbone, and it's all very strange, in the way that things with Luna are always strange.

Cho gets her breath back at some point and Luna picks up her scarf, wrapping it around her neck in several thick loops, and Cho just stands there feeling strange.

Luna reaches out a hand - the hand that hadn't just been under her skirt, _thank merlin_ \- and says, "Come on. Lunch will have started and I'd rather like some biscuits." Cho still feels strange, but she takes the hand anyway.


End file.
